


Sweet Baby Boy

by axxxghost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Trans Keith (Voltron), Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axxxghost/pseuds/axxxghost
Summary: Kuro comes home for a surprise visit. Trans Keith. Non-con/dubcon. Loss of virginity.





	Sweet Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not condone the behaviors in this piece irl. If this is not your cup of tea, please back out of this web page, Thank you.

As hard as he struggled, Keith could not get free. Kuro’s hands were steady on his hips, arms wrapped around his waist as he hauled him up the stairs.

Keith grunted and kicked his legs, flailing wildly. 

Kuro only laughed at his tenacity.

“Come on, little brother. Don’t fight me like this.”

“Let me go, you fucking asshole!”

“Language!” Kuro mocked and laughed as he pulled Keith down the hall.

The other kids often teased Keith at the home about his small size, but he was stronger than he looked. Still, Kuro was stronger.

“I come home after two years, and my brother doesn’t want to see me.”

They’re not brothers. Technically. They lived together in the same foster home for years, and Keith had grown up with Kuro for more than half his life.

Two years ago, Kuro left for college, Keith hadn’t heard from him since. 

It hurt. Kuro had been his closest brother. It was like Keith had been left in the dust to rot away in the system.

“No one wants you here. Let me go!” Keith lied, yelling through the empty halls.

“It’s just you and me, Keith. No one else is here.”

The house was void of occupants. It was rare for everyone to be out of the house at the same time.

“Didn’t you miss me even a little?”

They reached the end of the hall to the room that they used to share before Kuro left him lonely.

In defiance, Keith gripped the door frame as hard as he could. Kuro laughed, growling as he tried to yank Keith off of it. His nails sank into the wood.

Kuro let out a frustrated sound and shoved Keith to the ground instead. The air knocked out of Keith’s lungs, and he clawed at the floor to try to get away, but Kuro was fast. He turned Keith onto his back and pinned him to the floor with his hands and knees.

“Please… let me go…” Keith whispered, voice shaking.

But Kuro looked over his features longingly, appraising each nuance in his expression as he gently struggled under him. 

Kuro’s hand brushed lightly over his cheek and the hair framing his face. Keith’s eyes threatened to close at the touch. It felt so good to be touched, especially by Kuro, and the particular softness in contrast to the pain radiating from his legs where Kuro had Keith pinned to the ground was maddening.

“My baby brother grew up so nice,” Kuro murmured to him, leaning in closer, hovering provocatively over his mouth.

Keith wanted to lurch backward, but he had nowhere to go. Instead, he turned his head to the side, inadvertently exposing his neck to Kuro’s mouth.

The chuckle Kuro gave him sent frozen heat down his spine, and he pressed a kiss to Keith’s pulse. 

“What are you doing?” Keith whined a the end of his question - Kuro’s tongue licked a hot stripe up his neck, then his teeth gathered Keith’s ear lobe and bit.

“Can’t I appreciate my sweet baby brother?” Kuro hummed and pressed his knees harder into Keith’s thighs. It hurt, but he couldn’t get away, “I missed your cute little face.”

Keith gulped and struggled weakly against Kuro’s hands around his wrists.

“You never called.”

Keith regretted his words as soon as he spoke. Kuro responded with a single tut.

“I was busy, baby… I’m sorry I made you miss me.”

Keith felt like crying, “I didn’t miss you.”

Kuro leaned up and back, letting Keith’s arms free. Then he settled between Keith’s legs and roughly ripped the button on Keith’s pants from the loop.

“No! What… what the fuck,” Keith struggled against Kuro’s hands unzipping his pants, tried to keep Kuro’s hands off of his waist, but his hands were in the loops of Keith’s jeans before he could react. 

“Let me show you how much I missed you, Keith.”

“Fuck off.” Keith tried to kick Kuro’s face, but it only aided in the ease of his pants’ removal.

He was nude beneath and struggled to hide his exposure.

Kuro grinned and tossed the jeans behind them. Keith whined in protest when Kuro gripped beneath his knees and spread him wide.

“No, no, no. Let me go, you asshole! Stop!”

Kuro slapped him across the face. The sting shocked Keith to the core.

Kuro’s cock was out of his pants before he could react. He spread Keith wider, leaning down to spit onto his pussy. His cunt pulsed. Then Kuro readied himself. 

It didn’t matter how hard Keith flailed, his strength was no match for Kuro’s. The head of his cock brushed against Keith’s folds. The young boy began to blabber a string of ‘no’ and ‘please,’ panic high in his voice.

Kuro chuckled and growled a low noise, hanging his head back a fraction. “You were always a feisty little bitch. You are fighting me so much-”

Kuro freed one of Keith’s legs and shoved two fingers into Keith’s mouth. He gagged on them. His brain half registered that he could bite down, but soon Kuro was dragging his fingers free and smearing them onto his labia.

“-But, fuck, you’re so wet for me.” Kuro then slowly thrust his fingers into Keith’s hole. 

Keith whined, walls clenching at the intrusion. “It hurts… Please.”

Keith shuddered and jerked at the sensation of Kuro’s knuckles lovingly grazing his clit. It only made his brother grin.

“Is my little brother still a little virgin?” Kuro’s voice lifted in interest. “How sad is that… fifteen and he still hasn’t gotten any.” Kuro sang gently to himself.

The beat of Keith’s heart rhythmically pounded in his clit.

“I’m sixteen.”

Kuro grinned down at him, canines flashing, and heat flushed all over Keith’s body.

He told himself it was fear.

He should get away.

He should run.

Kuro hummed, “I’m so glad I get to be your first…”

“No! No, no… Please-”

Keith fought back as much as he could. But when Kuro’s cock head began to glide between his pussy lips, his breath stuttered, his eyes glazed.

Then the air was knocked entirely out of his chest when Kuro fucked into him with one hard thrust, and Keith felt his cunt rip in half.

His throat opened, taking in a vast, slow breath before a scream tore out of him.

The long wail only made Kuro hold him down harder.

Keith’s eyes burned and dripped hot tears. He clawed at Kuro’s hands around his waist. His breath stuck in his chest when Kuro began to rhythmically fuck into his ripped pussy.

It hurt more than anything Keith had ever felt. His thighs shook with the pain.

“Please… Please,” Keith cried when he finally found his voice.

Keith reached his hand down to the place where their bodies met. Wetness smeared over his fingers, gliding through the slick that let Kuro’s cock slide into him with ease. From the measure of pain radiating in his body, he was sure it was blood.

But when Keith blinked away the tears and focused on the moisture glazing his fingertips, it was clear and shiny. There was a tiny mix of blood, but mostly, his cunt was dripping, leaking for Kuro's cock.

His body was slicked and hot, producing wetness for Kuro to fuck into his tight hole, and it hurt to the point of wailing, but something inside of him snapped. As sick as it was, it felt so fucking good.

“Kuro… Kuro...”

The man kept up a quiet stream of filth as he fucked into his little brother. Keith was unable to make out the words as he let out incoherent pleas and cries.

“... a horny bitch in heat… fighting me… but you want nothing more than to be filled with my cum.”

Keith whined.

“You like it… my cock splitting you open, baby boy… It hurts doesn’t it?”

Keith sobbed and closed his eyes, unable to run, unable to stop the pounding into his cunt.

“I bet it hurts so good…” Kuro murmured low to him, his face going redder and redder. Kuro’s body gleaned with a sheen of sweat, worked up and thrusting into Keith’s split cunt.

After what felt like forever, the pain weakened. It still didn’t stop Keith from fighting for his freedom.

“You grew up so good, little brother… so pretty.”

“Stop,” Keith choked out, “Please stop.”

The pain melted into a heat that burned through his body.

Kuro picked up on the change and bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. 

“Does it feel good now, baby?”

Keith shook his head ' no' and scrunched his face up. His eyes leaked miserably.

It shouldn't feel right. It shouldn’t, but fuck, it felt so good. Kuro’s cock inside of him was more than a dream. He couldn’t hide anymore. Keith sniffed before changing his answer, nodding gently before covering his face with his arm.

Kuro slid his thumbs over the lips of Keith’s cunt and spread him wider to watch his cock glide in and out of his little brother’s tight hole. 

Keith whined.

His clit peaked from the hood like a ripe, glistening cherry.

Kuro pulled Keith’s hand off his face and tugged it down between them.

“Touch yourself, baby.”

Keith’s eyes widened.

“Let me fuck you like this… wanna watch you get off… want to see you spasm around my cock.”

Keith sucked in breaths and gently fumbled with his little dick with slow, unsure movements. He stopped and clenched his eyes shut.

Keith began to cry more before he admitted, “I don’t know how.”

He covered his face again with the back of his hand.

“Aw… baby,” Kuro sang before dipping his thumb into Keith’s mouth to cover it in spit before swiping it over Keith’s cheeks to gather the miserable tears on his face. Then he slowly swirled the pad of his thumb around the shiny, sensitive bud.

Keith bucked, whimpering, but Kuro’s thumb did not dislodge from the spot. His back bent from the floor, toes curling so hard they cracked.

Keith had never felt his muscles tense so hard, his thighs, calves - the muscles clenching miserably beneath the surface. He moaned loud, whined louder.

“Wait, wait… please.”

It felt so fucking weird, like the heat in his body began to peak. White light was sharpening to a point in his pelvis. The sensations were too much, but it felt better than anything he’d ever experienced in his life. 

His brain clouded.

His legs began to shake.

As Kuro fucked into him, swirling his thumb around Keith’s swollen clit, his body warmed, pleasure blooming like fire over his skin. He made sounds he couldn’t control, sounds he’d never even heard himself make before. 

His breath faltered, heart rate skyrocketing.

Kuro bucked into him faster, savagely fucking him harder, deeper than before, moaning from the sensations of Keith’s cunt trying to milk him dry.

“Feels weird…” Keith shakily voiced, “Stop-” his voice cracked in a high note at the end of his plea.

Kuro chuckled, fucked him harder, pounded this place inside of him that felt so good and so deep. Keith didn’t know his body could feel this good.

When Kuro didn’t stop swirling around Keith’s sensitive, spit-slicked dick, he cried louder.

Then a gush of warmth spurted out of him, a flood of pleasure snapping over him. His cunt spasmed wildly around Kuro’s thick cock. His entire body flooded with gold and sparks - heaven and hell all in one.

Keith screamed so hard his voice cracked into silence.

The wet sounds of Kuro fucking his pussy raw increased and Kuro began to salivate. Drool dripped from his chin. His brows pulled tightly together.

Kuro’s whole body shuddered as Keith’s little pussy massaged his swollen cock. He couldn’t catch his breath, panting as he fucked harder.

Keith clenched hard around the thick cock incessantly pounding his hole, “Stop! Stop, stop stop, please!”

Ignoring his pleas, Kuro leaned over Keith and whined. Sweat dripped from his brow, mingling with the tears and drool painting Keith’s face. 

After locking their eyes to each other, Kuro began a string of moans.

Then Keith felt a flood of heat inside of him.

Kuro’s thrusts began to squelch and stutter as he came. His cum was a thick salve to Keith’s pussy. He was so full and wet and hot and exhausted to the core.

He freely sobbed as Kuro fell on top of him - crushing him. 

Keith was too tired to fight anymore; he couldn’t even fight the tears.

Finally, Kuro’s cock slid out of him. Keith stayed unmoving on the ground as his poor cunt spasmed around nothing.

Kuro grabbed underneath Keith’s knees and held them open. He sat back on his knees and watched the cum ooze out of Keith’s beaten hole.

He grinned, eyes hazed.

Keith cried silently and tried to catch his breath. Long, deep breaths mixed with the occasional short gasp peppered the air.

He wanted to hide.

But Kuro tugged up Keith’s shirt to expose his chest and ran his hand down the expanse of Keith's body, admiring every facet with his fingertips.

“Sweet baby boy... so beautiful…”

Keith peeked his eyes open and watched Kuro take his phone from his pocket and documented pictures of Keith’s wrecked body.

Then Kuro glanced down at his phone smiling, swiping through the pictures he took.

“My little brother is so cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> sending a big uwu to 2 beautiful hornies that helped me with this <3  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/axxxghost/)  
> 


End file.
